Police Games
by Yaeger
Summary: Police detective AU, in the year 2000, the police department discovers a mafia gang, which they have to arrest. Eren Jeager is on the case with Armin Arlet, will they win over the, mafia gang ruled by Levi? ErenxLevi, rated M for violance, bad language and some sexual intensions later on.
1. Chapter 1

Police Games

Year 2000

It was around 2:23 am the blood flew to the wall in the dark, painting it red, as the bullet smashed through his head. The corps fell to the ground, without saying a word. The kill had been fast and quiet, but Levi was sure that someone must've heard it, just as planned. He rushed out the window as fast as he could, the dark trench coat flapping in the wind. Gone, leaving no traces.

Wednesday 7:00 am

The police men started the day, holding a meeting. As always police inspector Erwin was leading it, he started off about the murder last night; a man had been shot in his own home. "So what we know, is that he was home alone, and got shot at about 2:30" he was pointing at the big black board behind him, the one the used on the big cases. Because this was no ordinary case, a murder like this had happened every single day, the last week. A person alone in his or her own home, killed by a gun, with no traces found. A young man walked in, with a cup of coffee in his hand, and a stack of papers in the other. "You're late" Erwin said with a very serious voice, "you're in your duty, to meet at the right time, at meetings like this" he got mad, this was the third time in row he was late for work. The young male sat down, on his chair beside his blonde friend.  
"I'm very sorry sir" he said while placing his coffee and the papers on the table "it will not happen again"  
"you said that, yesterday, and the day before that, Eren" the older man was in his right to kick him off this case, and he was just about to tell him that, when Eren started talking again "I know sir. But I have discovered something new in this case, a trace, or Armin and I found it" suddenly the blonde guy beside Eren responded "that's right, we found, or maybe.. We don't exactly know, but we're consuming"  
"what is it?" Erwin said, finally a trace of the murder. Eren glanced at Armin, then he turned to Erwin and told him about their discovering "well, the killer uses a gun to kill, and it is only when people is home alone, right?" Police inspector Erwin nodded.  
"So we searched the web, and there's some kind of Mafia gang, which is doing the same in another town, maybe, some of them has moved to this town." The brown-haired young male said. Erwin glanced at the papers he had brought, the first lines said: '_in the last days the Netherlander police, has discovered a Mafia gang, murdering hundreds of people, over the last year. They have arrested some of them, but we don't know how many has escaped' _  
"that sounds like a trace to me, good work Arlet, Jaeger. You're on the case now, I need you to use all your time on this" Erwin commanded and shut the meeting down, the other police men went out to research some other cases, while Armin and Eren stayed in the meeting room to discuss the case with Erwin.

It took an hour to discuss. Since they were only two people, they had decided, that Eren should research outside their headquarters while, the investigation inside headquarters was Armin's part.  
The blonde started looking on the internet and taking contact to the police in Holland.  
Eren took his jacket, his pistol, and was going, he knew where to start, so he took a cab to the crime scene.  
An ordinary Apartment, the victim had lived on third floor, and the one calling the police, after hearing the shot, lived on the second floor. Eren knocked on the door, and a brown-haired girl came out, she still seemed frightened. "Yeah?" she looked at his clothes. "Are you from the police?" she asked.

"Yeah, police detective Eren Jaeger" he held up his police sign to show her, that he was from the state police. The girl started smiling a bit "oh good! Shall I show you the Crime scene? I have the keys to his apartment" the words just stumbled out her mouth like she was really nervous. "Yeah please" he replied with a little smile, to make her more comfortable. Even though he had only been in the police for 4 weeks, he knew how to calm people down.  
She walked out and closed the door behind her, then rushed to the higher floor, and opened the door into the victim's apartment. It was very quiet. Eren went inside to look around, the body was still lying on the floor, the department for corpses, hadn't made it there yet, but that only meant, that Eren could get a better look. The blood on the wall showed, from where the man had been shot, and the open window, showed that, the murder had properly escaped through it.  
The young male climbed out the window, outside of the window, was a staircase that lead to the roof, where he climbed up. His thought were on 'how did he escape from here?' and 'where did he go?' cause there was a lot of places he could go from a roof. While looking around, he found a little red piece of fabric that was stuck on the fence. That was evidence, he had found something, he put it in his pocket and continued.  
He kept searching for two hours, but didn't find anything else. He went to a café, to get a sandwich and to call Armin and tell him about what he had found on the roof, and about the scene.  
He sat at the window, there was a bunch of people in the café, all having lunch. He grabbed his phone and called Armin. While he sat there talking, looking out the window, a man two tables away, with a paper and hood on, suddenly went his attention at the police detective. The strange male glanced at him as he heard the words 'Mafias from the Netherlands', and 'I found some evidence' were coming out of the detective's mouth.  
"Alright see you in half an hour then" Jaeger hung up, and started eating his sandwich. The man had now moved a table closer to him, he now sat behind him. Eren was all occupied in eating his sandwich, he didn't notice the man, before something was pointing at him. He stopped everything, nearly also breathing, he had never been in such a situation before, he could feel his heart beating.  
"Keep quiet" the other whispered to him "I won't kill you as long, as you won't shout." Eren gulped and nodded.  
The man continued "we're getting out of this place. You rise, and pay, and I'll be right behind you" he didn't seem older then Jaeger from his voice, but who knew. Eren rose, and went to the cashier, to pay his food. He was nervous, but on the surface, he looked calm. They walked outside, and into an alley. When they were far enough, the stranger pulled his gun out of, the jacket and asked "what do you know?" he pointed the gun at Eren, and as brave as he was, he said "we know everything, and we'll soon arrest you" even though that wasn't true at all, they didn't know anything other than, it properly might be a mafia gang.  
The other doubted him a bit "fuck" he said at first, he was still pointing the gun "then I have no other choice" he smirked at the police detective, and took a step closer.  
Eren felt his blood rushing through his veins, he hear his every heart beat, loud and clearly, no one could see them, so he could get killed right there at every moment , but he couldn't risk showing how scared he was, he just stared angry at the other, who was stepping closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Police Games

Chapter 2

Year 2000

The mysterious stranger pulled closer, just as he was about 5 inches from Eren's face, he opened his mouth and said with a smirk on his face "you're coming with me". He with one hand, pulled the top of the young male's shirt, and then smashed him up the wall, and let go of the pistol, so it fell to the ground. An unhappy sound came out from just when he hit the wall. Eren's heart bet faster, he tried to grab his pistol in his jacket, while a thought ran through his head 'why didn't I get it earlier?!" The other male reached into his jacket, and took the gun, right before Jaeger was able to get it. He threw it to the ground, and started beating Eren, first a straight hit to the face leaving his nose to bleed. Then a kick in the stomach, that made the young male scream out his pain. He kept on beating him until he couldn't move, he let go and watched the other slide down the wall, leading him to bow before him. The hooded man tore a part of his shirt off and bound it around the beat up Eren's face, covering his mouth, before he lifted him up over his shoulder and walked further into the alley.

A couple of hours later, back at the police station, Armin were waiting for his coworker. He was getting worried, he was supposed to be back by now. Armin grabbed his phone and called Eren. The phone tone was going on and on, until the phone hung up by itself. No answer. He tried again, but the other just wouldn't pick up his phone. Armin sighed and laid the phone at the table. What now? He needed Eren's investigation at the crime scene, to figure more out, instead of searching the web, like he'd done for about 3 hours. He decided to try again, but no answer this time either. He then wandered off to take a break at the coffee launch.

Soon an hour had passed, Armin had let himself slip off in his thoughts again, after his coworkers were gone back to work. The day was soon over. But what got Armin back to the real world was his mobile calling, His private mobile. He wasn't supposed to pick that up, but it was Eren. Eren called him on his private mobile, why not their office phone? He picked it up. It might have been pretty important, and so it was.  
A dark voice, started talking, it wasn't Eren it was too dark. It said "We've got your friend." Armin froze. What? Eren had already got in trouble, after only working there for a week, he's always too brave, and maybe talks a bit much, but that now had gotten him in big trouble. Armin listened to the voice as it spoke "he says that you know everything about us. If that is true you won't have trouble finding us, and trade your so called best friend" he said it in such a threatening tone "with all your information and some money. We'll need at least 2000 d-mark, to not kill this brat. This Friday at 13:30" Armin was numb, 2000 d-mark wasn't as much as he thought it would be, but they should properly hold shut about the case, if they got out alive "oh and if you don't find him, I'll kill him. Personally" the other hung up before Armin could get to speak. He stared at his phone for a while "I didn't get to track the signal…" he said to himself "maybe we can track his phone" he rushed to his desk. Running into Erwin on his way, "why are you in such a hurry, Arlet?" he asked the little blonde male. "Well, sir... Eren has been kidnapped by our murders, and they want us to pay them, for not killing him, and then we need to figure out where they're hiding, get there on Friday at 13:30 and pay them, or else they'll kill him" he said to his tall chief. Of course Erwin didn't just laugh, but he had a rather pale look on his face, "they, got Eren you say?" he looked a bit to the side, but then back at Armin. "Yes sir" Armin answered. Erwin was all calm "then we better find out where they are, you can start tracking down jaegers phone" Armin nodded and went to his desk.

Eren opened his eyes slowly, and looked around, what he saw was some walls, some chairs standing like they were around a table that wasn't there. There were no windows, but a lot of creepy paintings on the wall, they all stared at him, and made him feel uncomfortable. Besides the painting, there were some lockers too.  
He was about to rise, when he realized he was bound on both hands and feet. He tried to get free, but it didn't work, he couldn't get the tight ropes off.  
The door sprung up and the man that had kidnapped him came in, together with a woman and another male, he stared mad at the man, he was no longer in disguise, he had short black hair, and a face expression that looked like he didn't care about anything, he was dressed in a red shirt, black pants and a long black trench coat. The woman was taller then him, and wore glasses, she had brown hair and a weirdly happy expression on her face. The last one was a male too, and he too was taller than the apparently short man in the middle, he had blonde hair, a little moustache over the lip, and bit of a beard, he didn't look happy like the woman, but not quite as careless as the first one.  
"So, Eren, that is your name right?" the short one started off, he was about to answer, but he couldn't speak as a piece of fabric, was covering his mouth. All that came out was a mumbling. The short man continued "I know it is. You are here because you're going to reveal us" he walked close to Eren on the floor, and sat down in front of him "we can't let that happen" the mumbling from Eren resounded, but louder than before, he was all awake now. "That's why you are here" he continued "and if your friend's not coming on Friday, I will kill you. Simply because we can't risk anything" he lifted up Eren's head, using two fingers under his chin "nobody will much you pretty face" he then rose and walked off with his two companions, leaving the young Eren back alone with his thoughts 'shit…. What am I going to do now…? I'll just have to keep trying to get out' he rolled over and, was now lying on his back, Friday, was too far away to wait.


End file.
